Love Reincarnated The Sequel
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Two years have passed; Henry and Jean-Rene return to find several things waiting for them. Old enemies; old hurts and new memories. Can JR and Vicki forgive each other? Will Mike remember Henry's warning? And will Christina claim Henry once again?


**Authors Notes:**

**Firstly; I do not own Blood Ties; thanks to Tanya Huff for her characters. Jean-Rene is my own creation as are the stories written herein. **

**Secondly; many endless thanks to my awesome fans; you all know who you are. I could not have written the first story or this one, without you all. **

**Third; I love reviews, good, bad, and any that offer ideas. The more you leave the more I can work with. **

**And in closing: This is the first draft; and may change depending on ideas and reviews. **

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Love Reincarnated**

**The Sequel**

**Part One: Homecoming**

_Two years later…_

The bitter cold that promised winter chased Correen up the stairs of the building. It was mere weeks from Christmas; but one wouldn't know it from the outside of the office where she worked.

Correen dug her keys from her bag as she approached Vicki's office. The door was locked; meaning Vicki hadn't come in yet. It was late, closer to midnight. It wasn't like Vicki to not at least stop by the office once in the evening. Correen unlocked the door and decided to check for messages. Perhaps Vicki had called in. Crossing to her desk, she tossed her things in a drawer and pressed the button under the blinking light.

All the while making a mental note to start putting up decorations for Christmas.

"Cor, it's Vicki, I am out of the office until Monday; one of those out of town cases. I'll call you later."

Correen sighed and considered leaving. There was an awesome party going on tonight; if she left now, she could make it.

"Is the boss in?" A familiar voice asked.

Correen glanced up, and shrieked for joy. Springing out of her chair she dove into the arms of the vampire at her door. Henry Fitzroy laughed as he caught her and let himself get hugged. The goth-girl stepped back and eyed him seriously.

"Henry!" Correen couldn't help but grin at him, "What are you doing here? And where's Jean-Rene?"

"She's at the apartment. I came to see you all."

"Why not come together?" Correen asked, "From the photos you've been sending it looks like you two are inseparable."

"We are." Henry's face darkened slightly, "Jean-Rene is wary of Vicki; she still hasn't warmed up to her, you know how it is."

"Vic is out of town until Monday." Correen gave him a bright grin, "So?"

Henry sighed, "Come on, I'll drive you over."

Correen hurried to lock up and Henry drove them back to the apartment he has once called home.

"Honey, I picked up a stray. Hope you don't mind." Henry announced as he walked in.

Jean-Rene looked up from unpacking a box and frowned for a moment. Her face brightened when she saw Correen. The two exchanged hugs and happy greetings. The apartment was crammed full of cardboard boxes; some big, some small, all with stamps from exotic places around the world. Correen took a moment to admire some of the art; the paintings, the statues. They were treasures from around the world.

"Do these mean something special to you?" Correen asked as she eyed some of the paintings.

Jean-Rene nodded, "Past lives; I painted some of them. I carved others. Some of these were hung in Henry's country house when he was still human. Others are done by artists that we knew through out the last five centuries."

"Wow," Correen shook her head, "It would be so awesome to have that kind of connection to the world.

Jean-Rene smiled, "It's a bit of a heady experience actually. Walking through a city or driving down a road and saying, 'hey wasn't this where so and so lived three hundred years ago?' It takes some getting used to."

"I guess it would." Correen muttered quietly.

Eventually everyone was settled in the living room. It was crowded with boxes, bubble wrap, and Styrofoam peanuts. Correen sat across from the couple. Jean-Rene wore faded blue jeans and a heavy black sweater. She still wore the he Emperor's Heart ring and earrings. The priceless jewels glinted in the dim light of the apartment. Jean-Rene's thick dark curls were tied back from her face and seemed a richer shade of chocolate then Correen remembered.

Henry sat beside his wife; Correen eyed the simple, plain band he wore on his ring finger. There was nothing fancy or priceless about his wedding ring. But it seemed to glow with a supernatural light. Perhaps it was his pale skin or the dark leather of his coat; that made the ring so noticeable. He wore black jeans and a red shirt; under the dark leather of his jacket. His own brunette curls were loose and framed his handsome, smiling face.

Correen smiled to herself. They were well suited to each other. "It's good to see you both."

"I hope we aren't keeping you from your job. You must be busy." Jean-Rene said lightly. Her voice held a slight accent; indicating they had spent time in various countries.

"Ah, no actually we're about the same as usual. Vic works out of town a lot more these past few months. Mike still has his job; though he's finding it tougher to get through a day."

Correen saw the shadows cross Jean-Rene's eyes. "But all in all, we are good."

Henry nodded, "Glad to hear it." He took his wife's hand and held it, it was a comfortable motion. "Anything new with you?"

"Well," Correen smiled lightly, "I am seeing someone. We've been going out for a few months now. He's nice."

"He's not evil is he? I'd have to put down another demon." Henry was only half serious as told by the laughter in his eyes.

"I don't think so. But I haven't given him the demon questionnaire yet."

"Well, I could always test him for you." Henry offered.

Jean-Rene stood up and went to the window in the living room. She crossed her arms and stared out at the street below. Henry didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it's definitely nice to be home."

"Are you staying long?" Correen asked, relaxing into talking with them again.

Henry shrugged, "Perhaps; I would like to do a new book. Perhaps about our travels. I have taken a long enough break. Margie has been after me for new material."

Correen frowned, "Any word on who the blonde girl was, the crazy one?"

Henry was quiet for a moment, "So far as anyone knows she was just one of those psycho fans."

Correen nodded, "Well, it's good you're back. Please tell me you have a video of the wedding? I want to see it all."

Henry chuckled as he stood up and crossed to one of the many boxes. "I hope a DVD is okay." He sorted through some of the contents. Eventually pulling one out and crossing back to her. Correen snatched it from him and held it close to her chest.

"I am going to cherish this for all time." She gushed and tucked it into her purse. "Have you got more pictures?"

Henry held out an envelope. "Just for you."

Correen opened them with almost greedy enthusiasm. "Tell me about them."

Henry sat next to her and began to explain each one. "Well, that was taken on our trip to Africa. That was a great two weeks."

Jean-Rene turned and watched them sitting on the couch. Henry was sharing the last year of their life with Correen; as they poured over the pictures. His face was bright and happy; he was truly content. Correen seemed her old self; although a bit on the excited side of happy.

Jean-Rene sighed quietly to herself and wished very much to feel joy too. She wasn't unhappy with Henry; she loved him and had enjoyed spending two years with him. However, coming back to Toronto; coming back to where it had all started for them…she wasn't thrilled about it. A part of her worried about Vicki, another part about Mike; and still there was a deeper part; a quieter part that she couldn't name, it whispered of trouble. Coming back had been a mistake, she knew that. She just didn't fully understand why it was a mistake; at least not yet.

"And this is India; we met with the Maharaja. We had a wonderful time." Henry laughed at the sight of himself in traditional Indian clothes. "The pants wouldn't stay done up. The drawstring kept coming loose so I was hopping up and down most of the night."

Correen and Henry shared a laugh over the story. Jean-Rene smiled softly at the memory.

They had so many new memories now. It made their past ones seem dull; before, when it was all they had, the memories had mattered. But now; Henry and Jean-Rene had eternity together. The last two years had only been a drop in the ocean of what was to come. Perhaps she was just being melodramatic and there was nothing horrible waiting for them.

So why didn't she feel better? Why was she still uneasy?

Turning back to the window she stared at the street below them. It was filled with people; Christmas was a few weeks away. No snow had fallen yet; but the air was cold with the promise of it. The air was crisp and clean; stars winked and sparked in the black ink of the night sky. Somewhere in the vastness of the city the moon sat at half-full, smiling crookedly into the night.

Jean-Rene stared down at the people and something swept by her vision. It was a blur of color amidst a moving sea. But with her vampire eyes, Jean-Rene caught it. She followed the blur and finally it came to stop. For a split second it turned and looked up at her and the face was far too familiar. A whispering voice floated into her mind like an icy gust.

_You were right to be afraid. I've been waiting for you._

There was no point to screaming; or calling for Henry. This was meant for her alone.

_Honeymoon's over princess, and now it's my turn._

Without wanting to, Jean-Rene realized she was afraid. Afraid of the beautiful face that stared up at her. When the woman smiled it was a knowing grin; a cocky, greedy smile. One that said she knew Jean-Rene was afraid and liked it; a lot.

"Christina." Jean-Rene whispered the name. The name she had dreaded for years; and countless lives before.

The vampire looked at her and laughed silently; and seemed to vanish like a blur in the crowds.

Henry looked up from the photos, "Did you say something, darling?"

Jean-Rene shook her head, "No, it's fine. I am hungry. I am going out." She turned away from the window and grabbed her leather coat off the back of the couch.

Henry stood up, "I'll come. We can drop Correen off at work."

She considered refusing but that would only make him curious. She didn't want that. "Sure, that would be fine."

The trio walked out into the lobby and into his car. Correen sat in the back, letting the couple sit together in the front. The drive to the office was short and quiet. Henry parked and turned in his seat.

"I'll share more stories with you later," He smiled at the human, "Let Mike and Vicki know I am in town, okay?"

"I will," Correen got out and waved as she turned and went into the building.

Henry waited until he heard her upstairs before talking. "Darling, what's wrong? You've been on edge since we landed."

Jean-Rene couldn't stand lying to him; but at the same time, he was so happy to be back. He loved this city and it wasn't her place to ruin it for him. "I am not sure yet. You know me; my nightmares can sometimes linger. They are just bothering me, that's all."

"You've been having nightmares for weeks now." Henry sat quietly, "It's not unheard for psychic powers to be strengthened in the process. Perhaps they are clairvoyant warnings; we should talk to about them when we get home."

"No, Henry." She shook her head, "There is no need. They dreams are nonsense; a jumble of things."

"Not always," He stared at her; his blue eyes dark. "You wake up screaming and terrified most nights. Whatever you dream isn't useless."

Jean-Rene was nervous and had to fight the need to fidget. "Let's just feed and finish unpacking, okay? You have a meeting with Margie tomorrow night. I don't want her to come in and see our home looking like a shipwreck hit it."

Henry knew better then to push; he had learned to give her space on this matter. "Promise me you'll talk with me later?"

"Yes, I promise, later." Jean-Rene sighed and looked out the window. There was no grinning vampire staring at her now. "Later."

Henry drove them to a club and they took care of their needs. Once home, he wanted to talk to his wife about her troubled thoughts. But as he watched her unpack he knew better to ask. She was not in the mood to talk about it. She was focused on setting up their home. For now he let her do that. Fortunately his old work space had been spared from the boxes and foam. He sat at his desk and took out a fresh notebook. He opened a fresh package of drawing pens and let him self start working.

With Margie coming over tomorrow he knew she would want to see something. Henry let his mind focus on the work and not on his wife. It was a challenge and he ended up drawing a story devoted her and their travels.

**

End of Chapter One: Reviews needed and welcomed.


End file.
